oc_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Cam-RON
|image1=File:NoImage.svg |caption1=Artwork |fan/original=Original |universe=''Fort City'' |creator=User:Coopergang1 |full_name=Camera-Robotic Orbiting N? |alias(es)=C |birthplace=Fort City, PA |residence=Fort City, PA |species=Drone |age=Mid 30s |gender=Female |height=1' |weight=25 lbs }} }} is an original character designed by Coopergang1. resides in the Fort City universe. cam-RON is a hovering drone equipped with state-of-the-art artificial intelligence, pieced together by Connor Cynes, Raphael Burnston, and Chester collectively. She currently serves as Cynes' nurse, having an extensive database of medical information. cam-RON was built using pieces from a flying drone, a smart speaker equipped with IPA, a laptop computer, and a smartphone. This required the collective minds of the doctor/chemist Connor Cynes, mechanical engineer Raphael Burnston, and tech whiz Chester. The base model for cam-RON was the newest version of the CLIMAX S14 Smartphone, known for it's amazing camera with a clear laser focus zoom function, and being equipped with a long-distance parabolic microphone. Chester was demonstrating this function to a customer as a electronics store when the outlet mall was ambushed by a horde of zombies. Without realizing, he held onto the phone as he ran for safety, slipping it into his pocket. It came in handy when he used to zoom function on the camera like binoculars, as well as the sensitive mic to track where the zombies were going. He was able to lead them to the outlet mall's courtyard around the clock tower, where he met Raphael Burnston and was able to clear the horde out. Chester, Burnston, and Cynes became good friends and colleagues in the science department of Fort City. Using the very same phone and several other electronics, he was able to piece together and program a very intelligent flying robot, which he named cam-RON because of the camera. cam-RON is essentially all the remains of the internet, being linked to a massive underground hard drive and transmitter below Cynes' fort, and a smaller one located in the supply run truck. Chester and Burnston planned on creating more, but this was cut short due to Chester's mysterious disappearance in the wasteland. cam is roughly the size of a toaster if turned onto its side. essentially being a flying drone with parts of other electronics on the top, she is covered in a brass plating to make her more uniform and pleasing to the eye. One of her "eyes" is a digital phone camera, while the other is a projector. Her mouth is a lightbar and speaker. For an artificial intelligence, cam-RON is surprisingly quirky and charismatic. Her extensive knowledge of academic and pop culture information give her a "nerdy" and "geeky" vibe. *'Database:' cam-RON is essentially what is left of the internet after the apocalypse, and has a large database of information on many topics. Most useful is her knowledge of medicine, allowing her to work as Cynes' nurse. *'Flight:' cam-RON's base is a quadcopter drone, and she is able to hover about 10 feet off the ground. *'Taser:' cam has been upgraded to include a taser "arm" than can be used to stun enemies in case of emergency. *'Projector: '''cam is able to show imagery to the supply run group without the need for a screen. *'Camera:' cam can record photographic and video footage, which proves useful. *'Chester: Creator *'''Raphael Burnston: Creator *'Doc Cynes:' Creator, current owner *'Christine Burnston:' Teammate *'Zach Erwin:' Teammate *'David Arveck:' Teammate *'Jack Fort:' Former boss turned dictator **'Lt. Bailey Gaston:' Corrupt general **'Enforcers:' Jack Fort's army *'Bandits and Looters:' Common reoccurring nuisances *cam-RON was a late addition to the cast of Fort City. *cam-RON's name is a reference to the name "Cameron", as well as to the fact that she is a camera. Category:Characters Category:Original characters Category:Female characters Category:Asexual characters Category:Good characters Category:Coopergang1's characters Category:Articles without images Category:Characters who can fly Category:Robots Category:Articles with one-word titles